


Briser les règles

by Isagawa



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Divergence, M/M, Ritual Sex, Victors, conflicted feelings
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 03:38:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11371803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isagawa/pseuds/Isagawa
Summary: "À genoux", répète Novak, parce qu'il en a le pouvoir, parce qu'il a gagné Monte Carlo, putain, et s'il ne peut pas mettre Rafa Nadal à genoux après ça, alors quand ?





	Briser les règles

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Break the Rules with Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/843150) by [Margaery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margaery/pseuds/Margaery). 



> Dans mon document, il est précisé que j'ai commencé la traduction le 11 août 15, puis l'ai reprise le premier et deux juin 2016, et je viens de finir la relecture, le 2 juillet 2017 à 1h21 du matin. (Un projet au long cours, disions-nous.)  
> Je tiens à préciser que, pour autant, j'ai la permission pleine et entière de Margaery pour traduire sa fic.   
> Je suis un peu sortie du fandom Tennis RPF, depuis le temps, mais c'est toujours un plaisir de revenir faire un tour... alors j'espère que vous apprécierez cette fanfiction autant que je l'ai appréciée, et que ma traduction ne lui fera pas trop défaut. N'hésitez pas à laissez un commentaire si le cœur vous en dit :)

Il y a des règles, même ici ; peut être même ici tout particulièrement, dans ce rituel de soumission post-match. 

Novak ne rougit pas innocemment. Il a perdu le compte de toutes les fois où il a fait cela, que ce soit dans la position actuelle de Rafa ou dans la sienne, que ce soit en tant que gagnant ou en tant que perdant. (Mais en fait non, c'est un mensonge : 14 fois dans la position de Rafa, 22 fois dans la sienne. Novak ne perd  _ pas _ le compte.)

Mais qu'il se rappelle ou non le chiffre exact (c'est le cas), Novak n'est pas né de la dernière pluie. Il connaît les règles. Et il sait que c'est à Rafa de commencer, de lever les yeux de ses doigts bandés, de briser le silence. 

Rafa soupire, le souffle résonne dans les locaux vides. Novak s’appuie contre son casier et attend. 

La première fois c'était également Rafa, soleil et Indian Wells et un Novak de 19 ans, plein d’une bravoure de jeunesse. Étrangement, il est heureux que ç'ait été Rafa. Ça ne devrait faire aucune différence, vraiment ; ce n'est pas une question de sexe. C'est une question de domination et de soumission et de rituel, de bien finir les Grands Chelems et les Masters 1000, de la manière dont les choses ont toujours été et resteront. (Mais tout de même, Novak est heureux que ç'ait été Rafa, comme le lui répète une petite voix butée en lui qu'il ne parvient pas à faire taire.)

"Où ?" demande Rafa, un tic agitant l'une de ses épaules, comme si rien de tout cela n'avait d'importance. 

Ça  _ devrait _ avoir de l'importance pour lui. Ça devrait en avoir. Rafa devrait serrer les dents, être forcé à se soumettre parce que c’est comme ça que ça marche, ne pas agir comme si ce n’était rien, comme si tout marchait comme sur des roulettes. 

"À genoux", dit Novak, parce que ça devrait avoir de l'importance, parce que peut-être qu'avec  _ ça _ Rafa le regardera, le regardera vraiment, et pas comme un de ces obligations post-match par lesquelles ils doivent passer. 

Ça marche. L'ordre fait lever la tête à Rafa, conduit à ce qu’il le regarde, un de ses sourcils se levant lentement. " On ferait mieux..."

"À genoux", répète Novak, parce qu'il en a le pouvoir, parce qu'il a gagné Monte Carlo, putain, et s'il ne peut pas mettre Rafa Nadal à genoux après ça, alors quand ? 

Rafa le regarde fixement pendant un long moment. Novak se demande s'il va dire non — le peut-il ? Ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait des règles officielles à l'ATP, pas pour des choses comme ça, ce n'est pas comme si tout était marqué dans le guide qu'ils tendent aux nouveaux joueurs. Pour autant que tout le monde le sait, ça arrive et on ne discute pas. Les règles sont apprises mais jamais discutées ; Novak ne sait pas s'il va trop loin avec sa demande, mais il sait qu'en tant que vainqueur, il a l'avantage. 

Ça n'a pas d'importance. Rafa n'essaye pas de discuter - bien sûr, il fait la moue, le visage animé de manière indéchiffrable. Mais moue ou pas moue, il réduit l'espace les séparant, la sûre chaloupe de sa démarche envoyant des frissons d'anticipation dans le corps déjà saturé d'adrénaline de Novak, et soudain il tombe à genoux, comme le Serbe l'a ordonné. 

Rafa suit  _ toujours _ les règles. 

Cette fois, il a besoin de deux mouvements pour descendre, deux mouvements prudents. (Novak se souvient qu'il n'avait besoin que d'un seul, il y a bien longtemps.) Mais tout ce qui importe est le résultat final : Rafael Nadal défait, entres les mains de Novak, se balançant sur ses genoux blessés devant le vainqueur de Monte Carlo. 

Pendant une seconde Novak se sent presque coupable, à regarder les cheveux fins de Rafa, mais c'est son moment, encore plus que celui où il tient le trophée. Ça se passe toujours ainsi, et après tout, ça pourrait tout aussi bien être lui le perdant - le matin même, il n'osait presque pas penser que pouvait lui revenir la place du gagnant, même si la victoire chantait dans ses veines. Rafa ne perd jamais à Monte Carlo. Il ne perd  _ pas _ , c'est tout. 

Mais aujourd'hui c'est le cas, et aujourd'hui Novak l'a battu, et si Novak le veut à genoux, alors à genoux il sera. 

Les mains de Rafa prennent place sur son short,  le déplacent. Novak combat l’envie de laisser ses paupières se fermer alors même que le sang court dans ses veines. Il veut se souvenir de tout. Rafa à genoux, oui, mais aussi le côté rude, râpeux des doigts bandés de l’autre alors qu’il les glisse à l’intérieur de la ceinture de Novak, descendant short et sous-vêtements ; la chaleur électrique de la bouche de Rafa lorsqu’il le prend sans préambule ni avertissement ; la caresse de velours de la langue de Rafa alors qu’il se met au travail, tradition ancestrale du tennis. 

_ Au vainqueur vont les honneurs.  _

Novak se souvient de sa première victoire, Miami 2007, quand  Cañas  avait simplement haussé les épaules et passé une main dans son short, bâclant tout le rituel en quelques mouvements rapides. Il se souvient de sa première victoire qui ressemblait vraiment à une victoire, Montréal 2007, quand Roger avait souri de ce petit sourire décalé et lui avait montré comment on faisait bien les choses ; encore aujourd’hui, il ne peut s’empêcher de se sentir assez fier qu’il ait eu Roger avait que Roger ne l’ait (et aussi assez fier d’avoir pu prouver à Roger qu’il apprenait vite, quelques semaines plus tard, à l’US Open). 

Mais Rafa était son premier, Rafa la première personne pour qui Novak s’était lui-même mis à genoux, et malgré tous ceux qui étaient venus après, il y a toujours quelque chose de plus quand ils se retrouvent ensemble. 

Peut-être que c’est la rivalité, peut-être que ce sont tous leurs matchs passés à la postérité, peut-être que...

Rafa suce plus fort, et Novak perd la capacité de penser de manière complexe  — ce qui est très possiblement ce que l’Espagnol cherchait à faire. 

Lorsqu’il tend la main, les cheveux de Rafa sont lisses de transpiration. Ils glissent entre ses doigts, et la prise doit attirer l’attention de l’autre ; il lève les yeux vers lui, à travers ses cils, lentement, calmement. 

C’est ce regard qui fait frémir Novak. Oh, la bouche de Rafa est toujours chaude et humide, elle le rend toujours fou, et il sait qu’il ne va plus faire long feu. Novak ne dure jamais longtemps avec Rafa, et il ne pense pas que ça changerait même si ça ne tournait pas autour de la défaite et la victoire, même si à la place on parlait de plaisir et de joie. (Mais il ne pense pas à ça, parce qu’il ne veut pas rêver de Rafa dans son lit, dans ses bras, et se réveiller pour les trouver vides.) Rafa est bon dans tout ce qu’il entreprend, au tennis et aux blagues et au football et la Playstation, à gagner le coeur des gens et les faire rire, et ça ne devrait pas être une surprise qu’il soit bon au rituel non plus, même s’il n’a pas beaucoup eu l’occasion de s’exercer dans la position du perdant. 

Mais au-dessus de tout cela, au delà de toutes les compétences indéniables de Rafa, c’est pour ce regard que Novak réprime un juron, ses dents se perdent dans sa lèvre intérieure. 

Il a vu toutes sortes de choses dans les yeux de ceux qui sont dans cette position. Frustration d’avoir perdu. Déception. Résignation. Rire (Gaël ne peut rien faire sans un rire, pense Novak). Antipathie et gêne, aussi (Richie ne pouvait le faire assez vite, et il avait rapidement détourné la tête lorsque les yeux de Novak avaient rencontré les siens). Sarcasme, aussi (d’une certaine manière, ça ne marche pas super bien avec un bon pote  — Andy, généralement, décide de l’aider avec des sous-entendus scabreux sur sa virilité. Novak ne veut pas penser trop longtemps que ces railleries ont un certain effet sur lui).

Mais les yeux de Rafa pétillent, et ils en savent  _ tellement _ . 

Novak doit laisser échapper un bruit, alors. Il observe ; sa main glisse des cheveux pour traîner jusqu’à l’oreille de Rafa, le long de sa pommette, autour du renflement significatif de sa joue. Il n’a pas l’intention de faire ça, de même que ce quelque chose dans les yeux de Rafa qui s’adoucit, prémisse de quelque chose que Novak a peur d’analyser de trop près.  Ça arrive, c’est tout. 

 

Rafa se retire, laisse échapper le membre de Novak avec un  _ pop _ obscène. 

 

C’est nouveau. Ca n’est jamais arrivé. Normalement, tu le fais, tu termines, tu tends à l’autre une main charitable (s’il s’est mis à genoux — Novak généralement n’exige rien, et quelques uns, comme Mardy et Richie, préfèrent utiliser leur main), tu hoches la tête, vous vous séparez. A la prochaine. 

Normalement, tu ne t’arrêtes pas en plein milieu, cessant ce que tu fais, pour regarder  le mec qui t’a battu et  _ sourire _ …

 

Mais Rafa ne perd pas, même lorsqu’il est battu, et il sait exactement ce qu’il est en train de faire. Novak est déjà proche, si proche — et à présent Rafa le regarde comme ça, Rafa Nadal à genoux, lui souriant comme s’il avait choisi d’être là, les yeux emplis de lumière — et Novak jure et tend la main, il a besoin besoin  _ besoin _ — et Rafa, toujours souriant, tend sa propre main et touche Novak, ses callosités, juste là où il faut—

Et puis Rafa se baisse et presse un baiser effronté contre lui, et ça y est, c’est bon, Novak vient, sur son visage, et Rafa se contente de fermer les yeux et le laisse faire, et Novak qui n’en peut plus ferme les yeux aussi, pour une fois. 

 

(Novak se souvient de chacune des règles. Rafa aussi. Rafa les ignore parfois, c’est tout.)

 

Il revient à lui quelques instants plus tard, pour voir Rafa tendre la main vers son t-shirt pour essuyer son visage. “Hey, c’est le mien. Va chercher ta serviette, je sais pas.”

Rafa relève les yeux vers lui et a un rictus, et  _ ça _ .  Ça ne se fait pas non plus,  normalement. “Le t-shirt est plus près, non ?”

“T’es un couillon”, sourit Novak, et Rafa continue son rictus, en fait toute une performance de s’essuyer sur le vêtement de Novak, de le maculer autant que faire se peut. Bon. Voilà pour ce maillot. Comme s’il allait jamais le porter de nouveau, se demander encore et encore si cette petit tache juste là...

Rafa lui tend l’habit, les sourcils rieurs, et Novak fronce le nez. “Garde-le, je n’en veux pas”, dit-il — c’est seulement après avoir dit ces mots qu’il se rend compte de leur ridicule. Comme si Rafa, lui, voulait ce vêtement !

Mais Rafa sourit encore, et après un instant Novak tend la main pour l’aider à se relever. 

Genoux ou pas, Rafa ne sourcille pas lorsqu’on le redresse, bien qu’il s’appuie un peu plus lourdement sur la main du Serbe qu’il l’aurait fait normalement.  Ça ressemble bien à Rafa, de ne pas montrer de douleur à un opposant, même ici, même après ce qu’ils viennent de partager. (Même s’il serait totalement impossible pour Novak de définir cette expérience.)

Pendant une seconde, ils sont très proches. Rafa tient toujours le maillot ; la paume de Novak lui semble incroyablement moite dans dans la forte poigne de l’autre, tous deux enfermés entre défaite et victoire. Le moment s’étire, et il ne sait comment, inexorablement, Novak se retrouve à fixer ses lèvres. Elles s’étirent toujours vers le haut, mobiles et amusées, la plus faible, la plus légère trace blanche comme une tache de rousseur au-dessus d’elles. 

Il veut, soudainement, de manière inattendue. Il veut se pencher et l’embrasser. 

Cette pensée l’effraie, et il se recule, lâche prise et la main de Rafa, instaure entre eux une distance. Il y a des règles, et putain Novak est assez convaincu que vouloir embrasser son opposant vaincu transgresse au moins quatre-vingts millions d’entre elles. 

Rafa n’a pas bougé. Rafa le regarde encore, ce satané sourire toujours sur ses lèvres, sable mouvant — moitié-attachant, moitié-dangereux. 

L’instant s’étire. 

C’est Rafa qui le brise. “Bon match aujourd’hui.” Il sourit toujours. “Mais sois prudent, hein ? Tu gagnes mon tournoi préféré, je me venge.”

Novak saisit l’opportunité et l’espièglerie avec un soulagement qu’il ne remet pas en doute. “Oh, j’ai trop peur. Tu vas me battre à Madrid ou Rome, tu penses ?”

Rafa jette le maillot sur le côté de la même grâce indolente avec laquelle il fait tout. Sur le court, il n’est que puissance et vitesse, mais en dehors tout ce qu’il fait possède une hypnotique simplicité ; ou peut-être que c’est juste l’esprit bizarre de Novak qui parle. 

“Je vais te battre à Roland Garros.”

C’est dit avec l’assurance calme d’une prophétie. Et peut-être que c’est le cas ; Novak sait mieux que quiconque qu’il ne faut pas parier contre Rafa Nadal sur la craie parisienne, comme il l’a déjà fait sept fois auparavant. Rafa possède ce Chelem, le possède corps et âme. 

Pourtant, Novak ne peut abandonner si facilement. Il est le numéro un mondial, il peut combattre à la Coupe des Mousquetaires avec autant de férocité qu’un Espagnol. “Tu crois ? Moi, je pense que c’est mon année. Que c’est mon tour.”

Rafa le regarde, souriant, et hausse une épaule. “Je pense que tu peux essayer.”

Peut-être que c’est ça, ce rejet dans son heure de gloire, l’instant de son triomphe, qui provoque ce que dit ensuite Novak. Peut-être que c’est son constant besoin d’être au centre de l’attention, d’avoir tous les regards posés sur lui. Peut-être que c’est ce quelque chose compulsif et désagréable qui veut que Rafa le voit, le voit  _ vraiment _ , une pulsion qu’il n’est pas impatient d’examiner de plus près. (Peut-être que c’est les muscles dans le dos de Rafa, qui ondulent lorsqu’il bouge ; peut-être le sourire sur son visage lorsque Novak le zébrait de blanc ; peut-être la délicatesse brute de ses mains et la perfection coupable de sa bouche… Mais Novak repousse ces souvenirs, pour s’en occuper plus tard, parce que ce n’était pas censé être du sexe,  _ les règles disent _ qu’il ne s’agit pas de sexe, non, surtout pas.)

 

“Tu me bats à Rolland Garros, tu me baises.”

 

Les mots s’envolent et se suspendent dans l’air entre eux. Si Novak voulait l’attention pleine et entière de Rafa, sûrement qu’il l’a, maintenant. 

Puis Rafa rit, fait un large geste qui les inclut tous les deux. “Je crois qu’on est tous les deux baisés. Qu’on l’a été. Pas mal de fois.”

“Non”, dit Novak. Il est déjà là-dedans jusqu’au cou, alors autant devenir téméraire ; dans un coin de sa tête, la partie de son esprit qui suivait encore les règles fait de grands mouvements indignés. “Non, c’est pas de ça que je parle.” _ Je ne parle pas du rituel. _ “Je veux dire, tu peux me baiser. Tu gagnes Roland Garros, tu me bats : tu peux me baiser.” Il ne sait franchement pas comment le dire plus clairement, à part peut-être attraper la main de Rafa et la coller sur son cul à lui sans autre forme de procès. 

Mais Rafa a l’air d’avoir compris, maintenant. 

“C’est pas les règles.”

Novak avale sa salive. “Que les règles aillent se faire foutre.” Pour ce qu’il en sait, ils peuvent être mis dans la même moitié à Roland Garros, ou même le même  _ quarter _ ; et seule la finale est suivie du rituel. Mais il ne s’agit plus des règles ou du rituel, plus maintenant ; il se dit que ça fait quelques temps déjà qu’il ne s’agit plus de ça. (Et il a vraiment besoin d’arrêter de penser à tout ça jusqu’à pouvoir trouver une pièce calme, et se faire un flippe solitaire, et réapprendre tous les contours de son esprit en repartant de zéro.  _ Manifestement _ , il ne le connaît pas aussi bien qu’il le pensait.)

Rafa l’étudie du regard comme s’il était un tout nouvel adversaire, quelqu’un à disséquer et analyser et impitoyablement démanteler. “Et si  _ tu _ gagnes ?”

Novak tente de sourire malicieusement, mais même à lui ça lui semble un tantinet tremblant. “Oh, je croyais t’avoir entendu dire que ça n’arriverait pas ? Que t’allais forcément gagner, que tu en étais sûr ?”

“Rien n’est jamais sûr”, dit Rafa. Et là, entre eux, les mots sonnent moins humbles qu’ils le devraient — plus lourds. Novak entend le poids des doutes et des mois gâchés, la douleur des genoux en miettes. 

Novak a un mouvement d’épaule. “Eh bien, si je gagne, peut-être que c’est moi qui te baise.”

Et là, ça va sûrement beaucoup trop loin, sa bravade l’a poussé trop avant cette fois. Il n’aurait rien dû dire — il n’aurait  _ jamais _ rien dû dire, clairement, mais encore moins maintenant, pas alors que la défaite de Rafa est encore fraîche, pas alors que lui devient si imprudent, pas avec cette tache de rousseur pâle au coin de la bouche de l’autre. 

“Tu veux changer le rituel ?” demande Rafa en mauvais anglais, front plissé. “On peut demander à Rogi, Andy, les autres…”

“ Ça n’a rien à voir avec le rituel”, rétorque Novak, et toujours dans le même coin de sa tête la petite voix pleine de bon sens lève les bras, jette l’éponge et démissionne avec fracas. Mais parfois la communication c’est ça, prendre le taureau par les cornes, surtout avec la barrière de la langue. Surtout sous une pression pareille. “C’est un pari, entre toi et moi.”

Rafa le scrute du regard, le toise de haut en bas. Son sourcil est toujours baissé ; Novak peut quasiment voir des rouages s’activer, tournant les mots sous son crâne. 

Puis l’Espagnol sourit, et c’est un rai de lumière à travers de la buée. “J’aime les paris.”

“Ok alors ?”, répond Novak, souriant en retour, plus par soulagement que quoi que ce soit d’autre. “On est d’accord ?”

“On est d’accord”, dit Rafa, et dans sa bouche ces mots simples sont soudain très explicites. 

De son sourire espiègle, un peu rogue, Novak pensait avoir tout vu. Rafa est l’un des sportifs les plus sympas de la tournée (entre autres choses), mais il ne montre aucune pitié quand il flaire l’avantage. Il pourrait déchirer son adversaire, le détruire et adorer ça, puis lui offrir une petite tape dans le dos et le faire rire. Il est une menace. 

(Alors pourquoi, pour lui, Novak est-il en train de briser toutes les règles ?)

“À Roland Garros, alors”, dit Rafa. Ses mots sonnent comme une caresse, comme si Roland Garros était sa maîtresse, et pas un pilote français mort depuis des lustres. (Novak se dit que c’est presque le cas ; Rafa et Roland Garros sont ensemble depuis 2005, après tout, excepté cette dispute en 2009. Si Roland Garros l’aime sincèrement en retour, c’est encore une autre histoire…)

“À Roland Garros”, répond-il enfin. 

Rafa lui sourit à nouveau. 

(Il se souvient de toutes les fois où Rafa l’a battu. Il se souvient de toutes celles où lui, il l’a battu. Il se rappelle la première fois, en 2007, et la toute dernière, aujourd’hui à peine, et toutes les fois dans l’intervalle. Il se souvient de tout.)

 

La dernière pensée de Novak, avant que Tio Toni ne déboule pour emmener Rafa, est :  _ je suis tellement, tellement baisé _ . 

Étant donné tout ce qui vient d’arriver et cette conclusion finale, il ne sait pas exactement pourquoi il se met à sourire. 

Il sourit, pourtant. 

 

 


End file.
